


An Enderman in Antarctica

by Amira_Illusion



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I say if we can’t have SBI, Kinda, Kinda?, Languages and Linguistics, Local dad realises his two friends are hopelessly awkward, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft lore, Philza knowing the End language, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), We semi ignore canon in this house, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), author suddenly brings up Tommy, hes an Enderman boi, homemade, man does Tommy confuse me, oneshots, this is his story, we have Ranboo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Illusion/pseuds/Amira_Illusion
Summary: A bunch of oneshots surrounding Ranboo settling into life with Phil and Techno.Friendship with Tommy ended, now Ranboo Found Family is how I cope :)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 1331





	1. The one where the End people talk and Techno is very confused

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with next to no plan and wasn’t edited so it’ll be a mess, am sorry lmao

Technoblade spends the night after L’Manburg is levelled in the forest. He keeps busy, the voices keeping him company as he cuts down trees for wood he does not need and hunts for food from animals who stood no chance.

The violent voices are sated, their sadistic gleeful hum quiet in the back of his mind. This, the problem, it does not fix. The void left by his usually loudest voices are filled with the cries of the others.

_ ‘E’ _

_ ‘Traitorinnit’ _

_ ‘Retirement pog?’ _

_ ‘TECHNOLOG’ _

_ ‘E’ _

_ ‘RIP SBI’ _

_ ‘E’ _

_ ‘Bedrock Bros :(‘ _

He punches into the tree in front of him, satisfied with the loud crack that breaks through the night’s silence and the pain that shoots up his arm tuning out the noise in his head, ignoring the absence of his axe and it’s whereabouts.

It’s a lost weight, just like it’s new owner.

\---

The sun has already risen when he opens his front door.

There’s someone looking through his chests when he gets there.

Technoblade’s plan is to sneak up on them, tired eyes not recognising the identity of the thief except the fact it’s not Phil, hoping to intimidate them and not have to bother with cleaning his floors after the confrontation.

The plan backfires almost immediately. Edward warbles out a ‘hello’ at the sight of him, one of the only words Techno had ever understood from his roommate. This was unsurprising. Technoblade wasn’t even particularly fluent in Piglin, he barely understood the hisses of Nether Common and so remembering the language of the End, a domain that entry into was forbidden, was beyond him and rather pointless. Plus, between the two of them, it had been Wilbur who had listened, entranced, to Philza when the elder talked about linguistics.

The person looking through his chests startles at Edward’s sudden greeting and Techno is halfway through drawing his sword, reading his strike, sure the stranger must know he’s been caught when the stranger does something very odd.

“Ḧ̵̭́e̴̽ͅľ̷̗ḽ̷̃o.” The stranger - ‘ _ Ranboo’,  _ the voices softly prompt his tired brain - warbles back to the Enderman sat in the boat. 

Technoblade watches from the doorway as Edward and Ranboo begin to hold a conversation, Ranboo continuing to look through his chests and continuing to not notice Techno’s presence. 

He watches as the Enderman chitters, Techno can only guess it’s laughter and isn’t that a fascinating thought, Endermen laughing, and watches as Ranboo shoots Edward an incredulous look, unafraid of looking the Enderman in the eye. 

“Huh.” Technoblade hears in his ear. Philza had joined him in the doorway at some point, both of them watching the exchange and somehow not bringing attention to themselves. 

Edward gives Ranboo what can only be described as an expectant look and the hybrid sighs and begins a search through Technoblade’s chests once more. Out of one of the junk chests, he pulls a singular warped nylium and waves it at the Enderman who chitters happily once more, letting Ranboo take the glass block from his grasp and exchange it for the nylium.

Edward warbles out a ‘thank you’ before adding something else that Techno does not understand but makes Philza snort behind him.

Ranboo turns to face them, the noise alerting him of their presence, expression clouded by confusion. It’s only when he sees Technoblade that his confusion clears and a surprised laugh forces itself out of him.

“No, Edward, you can’t-” Ranboo breaks himself off with another laugh, turning back to Edward, lowering his voice as he starts speaking common, “‘Blood-Servant?’ You can’t call him that.” He adds something that Technoblade doesn’t understand but makes Philza make a surprised noise.

Done with being confused and satisfied that he’s not being robbed, Techno leaves the weird End knowing people to their weird End knowing ways.

\---

“What were they saying about me, Phil?”

Philza pauses for a moment, disturbed from his thoughts as he re-plants the nether wart farm again. “I taught you End myself, I thought you picked up enough to understand our two Endermen friends?”

Techno huffs at that. “I was never good at languages.

“Sucks to suck mate.”

“Phil.”

Philza stops what he’s doing and gets up to look him in the eye. “Didn’t realise it would bother you so much.” Techno knows he’s being uncharacteristically emotional.

“I just- ‘Blood-Servant’? What’s that about?”

Philza considers him before answering. “It’s the rough translation of what Edward calls you.”

“Like a name?” Techno wasn’t aware that Endermen had a concept of names in their culture. Piglins, as far as he knew, had to earn their names and even then, they were more titles than names.

“In a sense. I was aware of the ‘blood’ part for a bit, Edward says it a lot around you a lot, but I didn’t know the meaning of the second word. Didn’t know Endermen had the concept of ‘servants’ in their vocabulary.”

Technoblade hums in acknowledgement, unsure how he feels about his roommate calling him a ‘servant’. It was certainly a step down from ‘Blood God’.

Phil had kept talking and Techno tunes back in to hear him laugh. “-Ranboo’s suggestion spread like wildfire though.”

“Suggestion?” 

Phil shoots him an unimpressed look. “Mate, you asked me for a translation and then ignored me? I’m hurt.”

Technoblade rolls his eyes at his friends theatrics. “Suggestion?” he prompts.

Phil laughs at his reaction but answers his question. “Ranboo wasn’t happy with what Edward was calling you so he offered an alternative. I’ve been hearing all the Endermen in the area calling you it now so Edward must get visitors when he’s alone or Ranboos been talking with the locals.”

Technoblade remains quiet when his friend pauses without explaining fully, Philza surely trying to mess with him. When the silence drags on, Techno breaks, “well?”

“Well?” Philza asks, “oh, right. Sorry mate, realised this would be harder to explain than I thought. The rough translation would be ‘Blood-King’ but, well, how do I explain this…”

Techno snorts. “That’s not much of a difference from ‘Blood God’.”   
  
“Well….” Phil considers, “it’s impressive it’s caught on because End doesn’t actually have a word for King. Why would they? The only sort of leader they have is the Enderdragon, their Queen.”

Philza looks at him expectantly as he says that, as if Techno should piece together the rest. 

Technoblade does not.

“Right.” He says, rather unimpressed all that build up was for just that. “That wasn’t that hard to explain.”

“Techno, mate.” Phil sighs. “Look. Any Enderman, whether they spawn in the Overworld, Nether or End, have one thing in common. Their instinctive and genetic respect to their Queen, the Enderdragon, right?”

“Right.” Technoblade repeats, despite not knowing anything about what Phil was saying beforehand.

“Can you understand the implications of Ranboo suggesting that they should call you something like that? And the Endermen going along with it when the only other instance of that word in their language is what they call the Enderdragon?”

There’s a long silence and for a second, Philza looks relieved. That second is quickly broken. ‘Phil, I’m gonna be honest with you, you made this seem like a much bigger deal than it actually was.”

Phil stares at him in disbelief. “Y’know what, mate? Sure. Let’s just say Ranboo put in a good word for you with the Endermen and leave it at that.”

“Pog.”

  
  
  



	2. The one where gifts are exchanged, the crown wearing ones are awkward and Phil has to deal with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Piglin and Enderman are dadded by Local Dad pt.1: gift giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter*
> 
> So uh, where did y'all come from? You've all really made my day.
> 
> Also, I'd like to hug the person who asked Ranboo if his character can understand Enderman in his last stream, it doubley made my day.

Ranboo spends a lot of his free time out.

Even after he builds himself a hut/shelter thing, he’s away from their little area more often than he’s not. 

Philza can’t blame him.

If Ranboo’s decided to keep his distance from Philza and Technoblade, avoiding growing any strong bonds with them and their violent tendencies, then that’s just a sign of the teen sticking to his ideals. Even living with them would have surely made Ranboo unpopular with the refugees of the former L’manburg and Phil would hate to lose a friend over something as silly as pressuring Ranboo to pick them over everyone else.

Plus him and Techno had literally just caused the death of several of Ranboo’s pets. And had destroyed the place Ranboo had called home since his appearance in the DreamSMP. And had accidentally been the reason that most of the ex-L’Manburg citizens considered Ranboo a traitor.

It was all very complicated.

Still, a part of Philza, the same part that had compelled him to look after the odd box child from the side of the road all those years ago, was worried how Ranboo was dealing with, well, the everything.

Technoblade, on the other hand, was rather unbothered. Or so he said. His oldest friend was taking his success oddly and their new living mate even odder.

Philza couldn’t help but sigh to himself. Only Technoblade could be unafraid of betrayal but afraid to trust.

The fall out between Techno and Tommy proved Ranboo right or very wrong, depending on how one looked at it. Technoblade, despite his previous misgivings, had trusted Tommy. He had chosen fighting and defending Tommy over pursuing his own interests during the ‘Green Festival’. He had chosen Tommy, not because he was an ally but because the piglin had begun to consider him a friend, due to his own brand of loyalty and not obligation born out of ‘sides’.

If Phil was an unbiased party like Ranboo, maybe he could understand that Tommy had, in the end, not chosen L’Manburg but Tubbo. People, not sides.

But he had not chosen Techno and to a very, very biased Philza Minecraft, that’s all that mattered.

Philza wished he could take a flight around the area to clear his head. His wings, tucked neatly under his cape, ached and shifted with the urge to feel wind between his feathers and observe the expanse of snow beneath him. It would be cold but it would be worth it. 

Yet another thing beyond his control.

To keep himself busy and away from troubling thoughts, he headed for the front door to check the redstone on the bees just in time to see Ranboo returning, covered in varied coloured soot and shivering as the wind outside picked up.   
  
Hmm. The bees could wait.

\---

Techno is being stubborn.

  
  
It takes longer than it normally would to get him to agree and even when he finally does, it’s with the insistence that ‘I’m doing this for you Phil, anything for you’ which should make Philza feel warm but it just causes guilt and anger he has to suppress with the offer of getting more wool for the chance to clear his head outside. 

It hurts to see Techno so closed off again.

No matter the look that Technoblade gives him as he leaves, this favour isn’t some giant ploy for the man to open his heart further to Ranboo. Philza legitimately cannot make the gift himself. 

Contrary to popular belief, Philza Minecraft’s primarily skills lay in building, crafting and survival and not much else. Certainly not the many domestic duties that Techno had picked up, origin of them unknown. 

When they’d all been much younger, it was Technoblade that Wilbur went to with broken guitar strings and torn coats, the young Piglin using sleepless nights to start and forget countless hobbies. 

That, at least, had not changed.

As the sun sets, Phil comes back home with stacks of wool and greets Ranboo, who waves back, half distracted by all the books hes pouring over.

\---

They’re still not quite done when Ranboo knocks on the wall the ladder is on, tentatively calling up to them ‘can I come up?’

“‘Course mate!” Philza answers him despite the glare Technoblade is giving him.

Opposite Phil, Techno grumbles to himself about ‘too polite house guests’ and ‘friends who give him no respect’. (Phil nudges him in the shin for that, armour negating any actual pain but point still being made.)

Ranboo clambers up the ladder, hands behind his back when they two friends stop fighting and finally turn to face him. His body language is rather nervous and his eyes flicker between the two of them before finally settling on the black cloth in Techno’s hands.

  
  
“What’s that?” the teen asks, distracted rather efficiently from whatever he’d been anxious about, head cocked to the side in curiosity. It makes him look like a cat.

  
  
Techno shoots Phil another glare, going back to working on the thing in his hands. “S’nothing-”

“It,” Philza interrupts, “was supposed to be a surprise. But I guess the jig is up.” Confusion sweeps onto Ranboos face and his eyes start to flicker between them again, probably trying to gauge the situation. For a split second, Ranboo looks high up enough to accidentally catch Philza’s eye and the elder man nearly jumps at the sudden whine that echos around his head. Ranboo’s eyes widen and he looks away.

  
Odd.

  
  
Anyway.   
  


“Techno?” he prompts, looking back at the man in question. Technoblade still hasn’t looked away from his task.

“Heh? I don’t know what you want from me Phil.”   
  


“Techno.”   
  


Techno sighs and finally looks over at Ranboo, who still looks horribly confused.   
  


“Phil brought up the fact you spend a lot of time out.” There’s a moment of panic on Ranboo’s face as the words register and he opens his mouth to defend himself but Techno ignores it. “He thought you’d be rather cold in all that snow so, here”   
  


One arm outstreches to take the offered item, other remaining behind Ranboo’s back. Philza has the stray thought that the Enderman might be hiding something.   
  


“A cloak?” In theory, the cloak isn’t unlike the ones Philza, Technoblade ~~(and Tommy)~~ wore. Practice meant Techno had made a cloak perfect for the freezing weather of their home. It’s also rather simple in design, the darkest black with white linings and a white underside.   
  


Ranboo holds it with a reverence, llike it’s the best thing he’s ever seen.   
  


Technoblade hums, “Phil wanted it to match ours, show that you belong or something-”   
  


“Which you do.” Phil assures the other.   
  


“-but I thought you’d appreciate something that fits your style more.” Techno finishes with an eye roll. “Something that fits your ideals.”   
  


That was clearly the wrong thing to say because Ranboo looks seconds away from tears. Before Phil can try to do damage control, he clears his throat though, smiling, and says “I’ve got something for you too.”   
  


He awkwardly shuffles with the cloak in one hand before he drapes it over the crafting table and finally reveals what he’d been hiding behind his back.   
  


It’s an axe.    
  


Since Techno makes no move to take the axe from the steadily more fidgeting teen, Phil takes it. It’s netherite, well-weighted and clearly enchanted if the carvings on the handle are anything to go by.    
  


If Techno’s weapons are impressive due to their neatness and durability, this axe is a work of art. Phil investigates the intertwining carvings, finger silently tracing them in an attempt to identify what they are. Something near the blade catches a stray ray of sunlight and reflects.   
  


Gold?   


Technoblade, subject to his instincts as much as anyone else, immediately reaches for the axe in Philza’s grasp. The feathered man hands it over without much resistance.

Techno just needs the brief seconds that the axe is in hand to identify the enchantments. “Sharpness V, Efficiency V, Unbreaking III, Mending,” he lists off, eyes narrowed.

“And made by an amnesiac.” Ranboo adds, smiling nervously, making Techno snort in laughter.

“How’d you get the gold to stay seperate? I haven’t seen an axe this decorative for a while.” Experienced hands trail the enchantment engravings, eyes focused on the gold on the shoulder of the axe as he speaks.

Ranboo shrugs. “I honestly have no clue? It just, felt right. The other Axe of Peace is long gone or in hostile hands and you need a new one so I just thought…” He trails off, still nervous.

“Yeah, well…” Technoblade mumbles, still entranced by the gift. “Thanks.”

“Huh?” Ranboo looks at him in surprise. “I mean, yeah, you too.” He’s picked the cloak back up, similarly entranced.   


Philza sighs. These awkward idiots were gonna be the death of him.


End file.
